Blind to the Signs
by I am the Queen of Fire
Summary: Usagi is showing (not-so-subtle) signs that she's in love with Rei, while Mamoru is having trouble to admit them. But, wait! Rei has... a boyfriend? So what will Usagi do now? *Shoujo-ai Warning*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **

I do not own Sailor Moon. Not that I expected anyone to think I do, but I'm making it clear just in case.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is supposed to be just a silly love story for purposes of entertainment. Don't take it too seriously.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

"Have you listened to anything I said?" Mamoru asked rolling his eyes at the girl before him for the thousandth time.

The moon princess was sitting on the other side of the table, which Mamoru had considered extremely weird. Usagi used to sit *beside* him, always taking every opportunity to cuddle with her beloved prince.

But that was before.

Mamoru sadly recalled that she's changed and he had begun to notice it weeks ago. Yes, destiny was at his side, guaranteeing they would marry each other someday, but he'd decided he wouldn't just let it go. He would do his best to have his loving Usako back.

In the past weeks, he was trying really hard to please her and get her attention; but the more he tried, the more he failed. Usagi seemed to be more interested in doing anything but being with him. She always had time for studying with Rei, going shopping with Rei, sweeping the freaking shrine with Rei... And the rare times she had agreed on going out with him, she was always tired or bored... or both. In fact, there was this one time when she even fell asleep in the middle of a conversation with him. To make things worse, all this took place in one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo, right after she finished her meal. Usagi was even snoring loudly, drawing everyone's attention and embarrassing him really badly.

Even though Usagi was known for her sleeping skills, Mamoru knew there was something different about her... She didn't seem to enjoy his company anymore. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Usako?" He tried again.

"Yeah, yeah... college... working hard... nightmares..." Usagi replied absently, focusing on a point beyond his head.

The prince sweat dropped. "No. You've spaced out again! I just asked if you would like to go see a movie with m-"

"Shhhh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi interrupted him. "I'm trying to eavesdrop and you're making it harder talking so loud."

Mamoru gawked at her. "What?!"

So he looked over his shoulders only to see Rei and a boy talking cheerfully to each other, sitting a couple of tables away.

He turned his face back to his girlfriend, who was still looking intently at the duo. "Why do you want to hear what they are talking about, anyway?"

Usagi answered without taking her eyes off the 'couple'. "I've noticed how close they are and I want to find out what's happening between them."

"So why don't you just ask her about it? Isn't she your best friend?" Mamoru frowned.

"And do you really think she is going to tell me about her love life?! It was really hard to find out where this 'date' would take place, because she refused to tell me!" Usagi replied with a little annoyance; Rei could be really frustrating sometimes.

Mamoru widened his eyes. "Is that the reason you insisted on coming to *this* place in particular? You just wanted to spy on her all the time?!"

"Well... I just thought I could do both things at the same time: spy on her and have lunch with you." The princess smiled sheepishly at him, who was with his jaw dropped.

Suddenly Rei's laughter filled the place and Mamoru saw Usagi gritting her teeth. "Oh, I hate that guy!"

The prince took another look back to check who it was.

"That guy is Motoki! Since when do you hate Motoki?!" Mamoru gawked again. "He's one of your best friends too. Actually since when do *you* hate any living being?"

"How could I not hate him?! Look at him, shamelessly flirting with her! And I've never seen Rei laugh that way... In fact, I think I've never seen Rei laugh before today!" Usagi widened her eyes. "Oh, no, I think she really likes him!"

And then the penny dropped. Mamoru had just realized what was happening before his eyes... Usagi was jealous.

So he took some time to reflect on that thought.

At first, when they all met, he noticed Usagi had a little crush on Rei or something, but that never really bothered him; actually, he thought it was hot, I mean, **cute**. But now that he was putting two and two together, he was starting to get worried.

He shook his head, not wanting to believe his instincts.

"Mamo-chan, stop moving! Your head is covering my position and I don't want Rei to see me here! She would kill me!" Usagi whined.

Well... he didn't want to believe it. But it was way too obvious and he just couldn't ignore it anymore. Usagi had already given him many signs.

So Mamoru went through the evidences...

* * *

The first time Mamoru suspected something was when he was alone with Usagi at the cinema. He had suggested a horror movie in hopes to have his girlfriend clinging to him during the scary scenes. But the princess vehemently dismissed the idea and said she wanted to watch a movie called "Imagine Me and You". Mamoru didn't know what it was about, but for the title, he supposed it would be a romantic girly movie.

He was right, indeed.

But he never thought it would be about a girl who dumps her husband for a hot chick.

At first, he imagined Usagi had been misled by the movie title, the poor and innocent girl probably thinking it would be a heterosexual romantic comedy. But, strangely, she got her blue eyes stuck on the screen all the time. She didn't look away once, not even to reach for the popcorn... let alone to kiss and hug him. He did try to make some advances, but she had shut him down every single time to the point he just gave in and decided to watch that lame movie.

Finally, when the credits were flashing on the screen announcing the end of his sacrifice, he saw Usagi sobbing, probably moved by the happy ending. Well, it was not a secret some of her senshi were openly lesbians or bisexuals, so Usagi was used to be around gay couples. She always dealt with her friends' sexual diversity beautifully and Mamoru was proud to have an open-minded girlfriend.

So... Usagi getting so thrilled by a lesbian movie wasn't that odd, right?

The lights went on and the princess was trying hard to pull herself together after crying her heart out, when suddenly an idea crossed Mamoru's mind. His girlfriend was vulnerable and now would be the perfect time to approach her.

And so he did.

Slowly, Mamoru got closer to her and pressed their lips together. Usagi did try to avoid him at the beginning, reminding him they were in public and she didn't feel comfortable about it, but then she gave in and started to enjoy the kiss.

Much for his surprise, and happiness, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck; she was hungry for his lips like never before. She moaned under her breath, which emboldened him to do something more... intimate. So Mamoru decided to give her neck special attention with wet kisses.

She moaned again in appreciation and he was feeling the luckiest man on Earth, until...

"Mmmmmm, Rei... this feels so good..."

Mamoru immediately stopped what he was doing and gawked at Usagi.

"What did you just call me?!" He frowned at her, not wanting to believe his ears.

"I called you Mamoru." Usagi answered quickly, but with a subtle hint of uncertainty.

The prince shook his head negatively. "No! You called me... 'Rei'... I heard it perfectly!"

Usagi giggled nervously. "Oh, that?! It's just that I... I..." She stammered at the words and paused briefly, placing a finger on her lips, her mind working desperately to find a way out. "I am learning Portuguese! That's it!"

"Portuguese?!" Mamoru's jaw dropped. "Why on earth you are learning Portuguese?!"

"Well, I... I will be a queen, right? So I should speak a lot of languages to, uh... to communicate properly with foreign countries." She stated tentatively.

Mamoru seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he considered that Usagi did have a point. "Anyway, what does it have to do with you calling me 'Rei'?!"

"Oh, Mamo-chan, you should start studying too, you know?!" Usagi chided, poking him on the chest. "'_Rei_' means '_King_' in Portuguese. And you'll be a king, right? So it's only natural that I call you that." The princess answered with a proud expression, silently hoping Mamoru wouldn't ask her how to say 'queen', 'princess' or any other word in Portuguese. She also thanked herself for reminding Ami's remarks about the meaning of their names in other languages.

So Mamoru considered Usagi's explanation fair enough and decided to let it go, adding a mental note to follow her advice and start getting fluent in other languages himself.

* * *

But the most significant time Mamoru noticed Usagi had different *interests* was a couple of weeks ago, when she used his computer... and forgot to logout of a certain fanfiction website.

Well, he was not prying into her profile, no! But... he *accidentally* clicked the '_Favorites_' button when he was obviously trying to click to log out.

And since he was there anyway, he thought it would be nice to know what kind of reading his precious Usako was into. Probably it would be those fluffy fairy tales about princes and princesses living happily ever after. Just like they would live their own story.

Indeed, Usagi's profile was full of love stories... but they were not the type Mamoru thought he would find there. Actually, he noticed there were like a thousand fanfics there, but all of them pairing Sailor Moon and... **Sailor Mars!**

His jaw dropped to the ground.

He ran the cursor down, desperately trying to find anything about *him* and his princess being together... but apparently there was nothing.

So Mamoru decided he wouldn't give up! There had to be at least *ONE* story of Endymion and Serenity, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, Usagi and Mamoru!

Willing to find it as soon as possible, he decided to use the searching tool and quickly typed "Endymion".

Nothing.

Then "Tuxedo".

Nothing again.

So he inhaled deeply, wiping the sweat off his forehead, before he typed his own name. He knew that was his last chance.

**ONE MATCH!**

"YEEES!" Mamoru cried out loud, waving a clenched fist in the air, thrilled for finding his name among a sea of "Usagi/Rei" fanfics.

But, unfortunately, his joy didn't last long.

"_Mamoru... must die_?!" He repeated weakly. "Why would someone want me to... die?! Better yet... why would Usagi read an absurdity like this one?!"

So he proceeded to read the description.

_"There are a lot of fans out there of the Rei and Usagi pairing. There's just one problem... Mamoru."_

He gawked at the screen. He wasn't *a problem*! He was Usagi's *boyfriend* and soon to be *husband*! Why were those crazy people shipping his princess and one of her honored senshi?!

But... giving in to his increasing curiosity, he decided to check the reviews. There should have people standing for him there, protesting against his death... against Rei and Usagi being together! It was him and Usagi who were meant to each other, for God's sake! Where the hell did people get these twisted ideas from?

But if he was looking for support, he went to the wrong place. Every single soul was cheering for Rei and Usagi while enjoying every death of him. Quickly, he closed the story tab and Usagi's favorites were again on the screen. He noticed lots of stories rated "M" and once he found out what that meant, he shut his notebook close with a loud thud and a terrified expression on his face.

Okay, there was no need to panic. Maybe that was just a phase. Usagi was a teenager, she was probably just... curious.

So again, he decided to let it go.

* * *

However... Usagi's jealousy made he realize it wasn't just a phase. For the past weeks, she has been giving him all kinds of signs that she is in love with the senshi of fire, but he had vehemently ignored each one of them.

Besides, there were so many people shipping Usagi and Rei that he had begun to question himself if Naoko, I mean, **Destiny** hadn't made a huge mistake by destining *him* to marry the Moon Princess.

Fate was at his side, indeed, but he knew his girlfriend was having second thoughts about their relationship. But who could blame Usagi? He himself had always thought it would be better if he dated a girl his own age.

And suddenly a light smile graced Mamoru's lips when he recalled Setsuna was about his age and she was very hot, I mean, very **lovely**. He added a mental note to call her and ask her out, if his suspicious about Usagi were right.

"Usako... I need to ask you a question." He said slowly, watching as Usagi finally looked away from Rei and stared him in the eyes. "Are you... in love with Rei?"

The young princess parted her lips, clearly taken aback by the straight question. She had never thought about what she would say if he ever suspected a thing... but though she didn't know how to admit her feelings for the beautiful senshi of fire, she could never lie to him.

"I am..." She muttered at last, lowering her head. "I've tried hard not to love her and I even forced myself to be with you, just like I'm supposed to, but my feelings for her are too deep and strong. I'm... sorry. I guess I can't hide it anymore."

Though he was already expecting that answer, Mamoru had to admit it: it hurt.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" His voice was above a whisper.

"Oh, God, no! I would never cheat on you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi replied quickly. "She doesn't even know how I feel about her... And now it seems she's dating Motoki..." She added sadly, her blue eyes contorting in pain.

Mamoru noticed Usagi was in the edge of tears, so he took a deep breath and said the words he knew he had to say. "You should tell her. Even if she's with him... you should take your chance."

"But... What about us? Our future? Our daughter?" Usagi widened her big blue eyes.

"I'll never be happy knowing we are together just out of obligation. I wanted you to love me, but since you love Rei, you should try and be with her. As for the future, who knows?" Mamoru shrugged. "Maybe your Silver Crystal will get you pregnant or I can make a sperm donation and-"

"Ewww." Usagi grimaced, then she noticed she had just voiced her disgust out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sure your sperm is... fine."

"Anyway..." Mamoru rolled his eyes. "What I am trying to say is: there are other ways, other possibilities. We don't need to be stuck together."

"I guess you're right... Thanks for being so supportive, Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled warmly at the prince, but even though he was smiling back, she knew he was devastated. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Actually there's this one thing..." Mamoru began to speak after clearing his throat. "Could you, uh... delete that ridiculous fanfic called _Mamoru must die _from your 'Favorite Stories'?"

"Whyyy?" Usagi whined. "Have you read it? It's really funny and-"

"I don't think I'll find *funny* a series of omakes that keep on killing me so you can be with Rei!" Mamoru said through his teeth. "I don't need to die for you to be with her."

Usagi giggled nervously, wondering how he had found out about that, but she had a feeling it had something to do with her using his computer. She just silently hoped he hadn't read any of her reviews for that story. "You know it's not personal, right? Obviously I never wanted you to die... You will always have a soft spot in my heart, you know that."

"Yeah..." He muttered then he sighed heavily. "Well, I better go now. Do you want me to drop you at your place?"

"No, actually, I think I'll stay here and follow your advice. I will tell Rei about my feelings." Usagi nodded to emphasize her resolve. "I just need to do a little more investigation first."

"Okay, then I see you." Mamoru shrugged. "Good luck, I guess."

"Thanks." The moon princess replied with a bright smile. She never meant to hurt him, but she knew it was inevitable. Even if they got married and all, she would never be able to make him happy properly since her heart belonged to another. And Mamoru definitely deserved to be happy.

_Alright, Rei! _Usagi said to herself, narrowing her eyes at the fiery senshi of fire._ Let's see what's going on __between__ you and Motoki... _

* * *

**Author's note:**

1) "_Imagine Me and You_" is a sweet movie staring the gorgeous Lena Headey and the lovely Piper Perabo. If you haven't seen it yet, here's a suggestion for you.

2) "Rei" does mean "king" in Portuguese. I wasn't making that up.

3) I think all of you have already read (or at least heard of) the fanfic I've mentioned: _Mamoru Must Die_ by Baka Gaijin30 (if you haven't, you can find it in this very website). My favorite omake is nº 8, in which Rei dedicates a song to Usagi. LOL!

4) Since this is a short story, next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's reminder: **You still remember this is just a silly love story, don't you? :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Usagi was crawling on the ground, slowly approaching Rei and Motoki's table like a panther approaching its prey. It was a relief the place was empty, so there wouldn't be many people to witness her loss of dignity, I mean, her **rather ****strange behavior**.

Now she was only two tables away and thankfully she could hear both of them loud and clear.

"You are a beautiful girl, Rei. I've said it like a thousand times before." Motoki smiled warmly at her.

Usagi raised her head only a little, but enough to see Rei blushing uncharacteristically.

"Thanks, Motoki..." She replied with a shy smile, much to Usagi's surprise. Rei was acting like a schoolgirl around him. Well, she was a schoolgirl, indeed, but Rei never acted like this around boys – or anyone for the matter.

Now the princess was making a huge effort not to snort and ruin her plan. She was so near them, that any noise could draw their attention to her.

"You are very attractive too, you know?" Rei returned the compliment after a few seconds, reaching to Motoki's hand and apparently blushing a deeper shade of red. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Motoki stared at the beautiful girl before him, squeezing her hand softly. "You know there's only one girl in my mind." The young man said above a whisper.

**THUD!**

"What was that?" Rei asked warily. She had just heard a sound of something really, really hard hitting wood. She never noticed Usagi rubbing her head from a couple of tables away.

To make things worse for the audacious moon princess, just after that, a group of teenagers sat next to Rei and Motoki's table. The annoying kids were talking so loud, almost to the point of screaming, making it impossible for Usagi to eavesdrop the conversation taking place between her senshi and her friend.

So willing to get a better position, but without ruining her cover, Usagi started to crawl once again. Unfortunately, she never saw a distracted waitress coming in her direction.

"GAAAAAAH!" The poor woman cried out as she stumbled over something huge, meaning Usagi, and fell on the floor, dropping the drinks on herself.

Usagi was quicker than a ray of light, rolling over to position herself under another empty table so she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. She felt bad for the waitress, sure, but it was *her* fault anyway for not looking where she was going.

Rei and Motoki's attention were turned to the embarrassed woman collecting the pieces of glass from the ground. Motoki, being the gentleman he was, excused himself and left the table to help the woman.

Usagi just rolled her eyes as she saw Rei smiling approvingly at the boy's kind attitude. Not that she didn't want anyone to help the woman... Actually, if she didn't want to be seen, Usagi herself would have helped her. It was Rei's loving stare at him that made the princess's stomach twist.

Anyway... Motoki being busy, and Rei following him with her adorable amethyst eyes, was actually a good thing. The princess took advantage of everyone's distraction and headed to the bathroom, where she used her disguise pen to transform into a lovely waitress.

After checking herself out in the mirror, she placed a determined expression on her face and went back to the 'battle field'. And by the time she got there, Motoki had already returned to the table and resumed his chatting with the senshi of fire.

Usagi approached them again, but now she was walking on her feet. Looking like a completely different person, she could allow herself to be seen by the duo.

She stood near their table, pretending she was doing anything but spying on them. Discretely, or at least she thought so, Usagi began to lean in their direction.

"I think we should do it today!" Motoki said excitedly.

Usagi's jaw dropped almost to the ground. How could he act so shamelessly?! Motoki had never had that kind of behavior before! So the princess thought that maybe her father was right... maybe boys had only *one thing* on their minds.

"I don't know, Motoki... I think I'm not ready yet." Rei said hesitantly, never noticing Usagi's head nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"I'm ready. And I know you are as well!" Motoki insisted, holding Rei's hand in his. "We have waited for so long... now it's time, Rei. Besides, I don't think I can't wait any longer. It is killing me!"

Before Rei could answer him, Usagi interrupted them, forcing a smile through gritted teeth. "Good afternoon! May I take your order now?" She asked, willing to do something to prevent what was happening. Obviously things were getting more... intimate and she could not allow her Rei-chan to be ravished by that... that... boy.

"No, thanks. Actually, we are leaving now. We have things to do. So could you bring us the bill, please?" Motoki asked with a warm smile.

"No!" The waitress undercover quickly replied as Motoki and Rei stared at her with puzzled faces. "You can't leave now. It's... early."

Rei frowned at her with a little annoyance. "Sorry?!"

"Uh... it's just that you are the hundredth costumer today, sir! Yay!" The waitress cheered, while Motoki and Rei looked around, noticing there were like five tables occupied. Then the blonde boy blinked in confusion, while Rei was staring intently at the waitress, still not convinced and strangely disturbed by her presence.

Usagi gulped, feeling that the raven-haired girl was looking at her with suspicion in her eyes.

"So?" Rei asked impatiently, definitely beginning to lose her temper.

"Er... uh..." Usagi stammered. "Well, this means you have won a free dessert! Yes, that's what it means!" She smiled, proud of herself for finding a way out.

"Oh, I love dessert!" Motoki stated happily. "I think we can wait for it, right, Rei?"

The senshi of fire nodded her head slowly, still frowning at the strange waitress. For a brief moment, Rei thought she seemed... familiar. "I guess we can..." She said at last, without taking her eyes off of the other girl.

"Great! So I'm, uh... I'm going to get it for you." Usagi stated quickly and she turned on her heels to go to the kitchen, while feeling amethyst eyes piercing the back of her neck.

* * *

After five minutes of quietly chasing after other waitresses, Usagi managed to mislead one of them and take her order instead. It was ice cream, her favorite dessert, and the princess had to make an effort not to eat it herself.

She walked slowly towards the table and snorted as she saw Motoki holding hands with Rei again. So Usagi did what _any_ jealous girl would do: she dropped the ice cream on the boy's pants.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Motoki couldn't help a cry of agony when the frozen dessert hit his... well, his sensitive parts.

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Usagi kept repeating to him, feigning a worried expression as Rei had an angry one. For a brief moment, the princess was actually afraid the raven-haired girl would stand in her feet and kick her ass for that. "I'll show you the bathroom so you can clean yourself." The waitress suggested quickly, trying to get away from Rei's coldly and deadly stare.

Motoki just nodded his head and he headed to the toilet with the waitress tailing him, both of them leaving an annoyed Rei waiting at the table.

* * *

As she was staring at the men's room, Usagi undid her transformation. She sighed sadly as she thought better of what she was doing and she felt she was the stupidest person in the world for acting like that.

It was obvious that Rei and Motoki liked each other, and Usagi knew she had no right to interfere... let alone ruin their date the way she was doing. She felt her eyes filled with tears at the realization that the raven-haired beauty would never be hers... Rei's heart was already taken.

Then, when she turned on her heels to leave, she heard Motoki's voice.

"Usagi! What are you doing here?" He asked with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Uh. Hi, Motoki. I was just... having lunch with Mamoru..." She said with her head low, feeling completely ashamed of her behavior, so much that she couldn't even stare him in the eyes.

"Since you're here, could you do me a favor?" He asked somewhat shyly. "Could you tell Rei that I'm going home? There was an accident as you can see..." He shrugged and motioned to his wet pants. "I've tried to clean it, but it seems I made it worse. I can't go out there looking like this."

Usagi widened her eyes. "No, Motoki, you can't leave! Rei will be disappointed and-"

Motoki winked at her. "I don't think so. You're her best friend. She will be happy to have you around."

And before Usagi could say another word, he quickly left, thanking her over his shoulder.

She parted her lips, not knowing exactly what to do. That was the first time she had ever seen Rei really enjoying someone's company. Usagi felt the guilt getting the better of her when she realized she had just ruined it for her best friend. And even though she loved Rei with all her heart, she couldn't be in her way... The raven-haired girl deserved to be happy with Motoki.

Anyway... Rei would probably be utterly upset for being left alone at the restaurant, but there was something the Moon Princess could do to try and make things right. So again she took her disguise pen and transformed into... Motoki, while silently praying for her plan to work.

* * *

"Wow, you were fast." Rei stated, looking at Motoki from head to toe, noticing he was completely cleaned. "And you did an excellent job, by the way."

"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Motoki stated sheepishly. "Uh, Rei, I'm feeling a little tired. Do you mind if I just walk you home now?"

Rei just smiled adorably at him. "Not at all. Let's go."

So Usagi inhaled deeply, not really sure about how Motoki would act around Rei. What was she supposed to do? Should she hold Rei's hand? Should she place her arm around the girl's shoulders? Usagi started to panic, then she thought it would be better to do... nothing. The shrine wasn't too far anyway and soon this whole thing would be over.

So they were just walking on the streets together, when Motoki felt Rei entwine her arm with his and lean her head on his shoulder. She was staring forward, but she had a cute smile on her face, making Usagi's heart flutter. However, it also caused her heart to be filled with guilt, since she knew she shouldn't be there; she shouldn't be pretending to be someone else... again. She gulped nervously at the thought that Rei would kill her if she ever found out about her little lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done this." Rei blushed cutely, withdrawing her arm as she saw Motoki's dumbfounded expression. "It's just that..."

"What?" Motoki asked quickly.

Rei just smiled and shrugged. "No, never mind..."

"Come on, Rei. You can tell me anything. You know that." He forced a smile, trying to act as natural as possible.

"You smell like Usagi." Rei stated, blushing a little and avoiding his stare.

Motoki tried hard not to hyperventilate at those words. "Really?"

"Maybe I'm just imagining things..." Rei shrugged again, "...but since you returned from the bathroom, I keep on feeling her scent on you."

Usagi widened her eyes and turned her face away from Rei; she knew the raven-haired girl was *this* close to find out the truth. Rei had always had sharp instincts. Damn instincts, by the way.

As they walked side by side, he noticed the senshi of fire was giving him furtive glances. She was suspicious, Usagi could feel that.

"Well... Here we are." Motoki said, feeling relieved for having completed his task and willing to get out of there as soon as possible. "I gotta go, Rei... I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Rei was staring at him intently and when he took a step back, she reached for his hand.

"Wait..." She said as she locked their eyes together and it was like she was searching for something within Motoki's soul, causing him to paralyze immediately. Those burning eyes could certainly melt the strongest of hearts.

And then he saw the beautiful girl slowly closing her eyelids and leaning into his lips.

But before Rei could achieve her goal, Motoki placed two fingers on her pinkish lips, preventing her from touching his. The miko looked at him with a mix of astonishment and shame, her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red.

Usagi inhaled deeply and let out a sad and long sigh. All she ever wanted was to taste the raven-haired girl's lips on hers, but she couldn't allow it to happen like this. That kiss was meant for Motoki, not for her. She had no right to fool Rei further than she had already done.

Rei lowered her head and suddenly the ground seemed to be the most interesting thing in the whole world. "I'm... sorry." She whispered, turning her back to him, never in her life feeling so embarrassed. "I don't know what came on me..."

So Usagi undid her transformation and kept staring at Rei's back. Not sure of what to say, she decided that telling the truth was the right thing to do. But before that, she made a silent prayer to Rei forgive her... still in this lifetime.

"Rei-chan..." She muttered, now completely back to her own self. "I am the one who should apologize to you."

Rei was startled by Usagi's voice and she quickly turned around on her heels to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Usagi?" She said warily, not believing her eyes. "Where's Motoki?!"

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "It was me all the time." She said as she saw the miko gawk at her. "Well, at least since we left the restaurant... I used my disguise pen to transform into him."

"What?!" Rei snorted.

Usagi sighed sadly. She was pretty sure Rei would never forgive her for what she was about to confess. "I felt miserable when he went home to clean himself, leaving you alone there. I should have never ruined your date with him by dropping ice cream on his pants and-"

"It was you?! The waitress was you?!" Rei hissed and she shook her head at that absurdity. "What were you thinking, Usagi?!"

"See, Rei... I wasn't thinking. I was so jealous of you..." Usagi confessed as she lowered her head, her voice only above a whisper. "I've been in love with you for so long... Even Mamoru realized it and so he broke up with me, telling me that I should try and be with you. But you are always so reserved about your feelings and I... I just had to make sure you were in love with Motoki to convince myself that I really never had a chanc-"

Well, Usagi never finished that sentence, since Rei's lips cut her off. The blonde girl widened her eyes and she got paralyzed, but within seconds she realized it was real; Rei was really kissing... *her*. So she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her senshi waist, surrendering to her and wishing this moment to last forever.

It only lasted a couple of minutes, though.

Rei pulled herself away a little and she was narrowing her eyes at her princess, who gulped guiltily. "U-SA-GI... you are a complete... and adorable... idiot!"

Usagi didn't know how to take Rei's words. Was it a compliment? It didn't sound like one, but...

So the senshi of fire went on. "I've kept my feelings hidden from you, because I never wanted you to know that I was in love with you, baka!" Rei confessed with a slight smile.

"But... but... what about Motoki? Aren't you two dating?!" The blonde asked stunned.

"No, of course not! Actually, today he was encouraging me to finally talk to you about my feelings. He's been helping me deal with all this for the past weeks and I was helping him with Reika, the girl he's in love with, who happens to be my classmate." Rei stated simply.

Usagi parted her lips. "But, Rei... You entwined your arms with his. You were even leaning to kiss him!"

"It's all *your* fault for confusing my senses! All the time, I was feeling *your* smell and *your* presence, you silly, crazy, odango at-"

Now it was Usagi's turn to cut Rei off with a passionate kiss.

"Do you really love me, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked with a cute smile after she broke the kiss, while Rei was still gasping for air.

"I do. But if you ever use this pen of yours to fool me again, I will-"

Another kiss to cut her off. Usagi mentally laughed at herself; she was really enjoying that!

"What was I saying?" Rei asked dizzy, after Usagi broke the kiss.

"You were saying that you love me..." The Moon Princess grinned at the senshi of fire, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck and staring deeply in those beautiful amethyst eyes. "And I love you too, Rei!"

"I do love you, but I don't think this is what I was-"

So Usagi kissed her again, enjoying immensely the taste of Rei's kisses, silently proud of herself for having found the perfect way to make Rei stop grumbling: occupying the girl's lips with her own.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this story!

Please, take a minute to let me know your opinion. I'm always opened to suggestions and constructive criticism, and your feedback is what motivates us writers to keep on!


End file.
